Complicaciones (18)
by FamiliaCasannova
Summary: Erick Winchester, primo de Hakon. Por cuestiones familiares va por primera vez a la casa de Hakon donde conocerá a su hija menor, Anastasia. En ese momento comenzara una lucha interna con el mismo para seguir adelante con los sentimientos que despertaron gracias a la joven y bella Anastasia o callar por siempre…
1. Chapter 1

_**HOLA! :D Una nueva historia, les recomendamos leer Incomprendidos, el cual puede entrar en nuestro perfil. Esta historia es sobre Anastasia, la tercera hija de Hakon y Xinia, la historia como los personajes SON DE NUESTRA COMPLETA AUTORIA, excepto los conocidos por la saga crepusculo. Esperamos sus comentarios, y desde ya gracias por leer. Saludos. Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi. **_

* * *

_**CAPITULO 1**_

**(Pov Hakon)**

Hoy era el cumpleaños de mi pequeña Anastasia.

Sonreí mientras miraba como jugaba con el nuevo pony que le había regalado por su cumpleaños. Hoy cumplía quince años, y a un recodaba el día que Xinia me dio la noticia.

_Flash back._

_**-15 años antes-**_

_Hace días soñaba cosas. Cosas que no lograba distinguir._

_Me levante de la cama y me puse la ropa que estaba en el suelo de la noche anterior. Una camiseta de mi grupo, unos vaqueros y unas botas._

_Salí de la habitación, y me di cuenta que estaba atardeciendo. Los rayos de sol que se estaba ocultando, se filtraban por la ventana. _

_Baje las escaleras mientras algunas de nuestras mascotas subían y bajaban jugando entre ellos._

_-XINIA -_

_Nada._

_Seguramente estaría trabajando. No, porque si se hubiese ido me hubiese dejado una nota al lado de la cama. Y en la casa tampoco estaba porque si no ya me hubiese respondido. _

_Me tire en el sofá y encendí la televisión mirando las noticias._

_-Hakon...-susurro Xinia._

_La mire levantándome del sofá. Estaba hermosa, al igual que siempre con su vestido negro ceñido a su cuerpo, le llegaba hasta los tobillos, su cabello suelto le caía en cascada sobre su espalda._

_Sus ojos pintados con sombras negras, y sus labios igual._

_Pero algo no cuadraba. ¿Xinia susurrando?._

_Rápidamente me acerque hacia ella, la rodee con mi brazo por la cintura, y la traje hacia mí. _

_-¿te encuentras bien? -la bese en la frente._

_-Hakon... -ella me miro con sus grandes ojos, con ese color que tanto me gustaba-estoy embarazada._

_Fin del flash back._

-¿en qué piensas? -sentí como mi mujer me abrazo.

La abrace acercándola hacia mí.

-el día que me dijiste que estabas embarazada de Anastasia.

Mire hacia mi pequeña hija.

Ella era igual, físicamente, que mi madre. Y llevaba el mismo nombre que ella. Tenía su cabello rubio tan largo. Eso sí, tenía los ojos como los de Xinia.

Mi hija era perfecta.

**(Pov Erik)**

Deje el libro que había terminado de leer sobre el escritorio de mi habitación. Vivía junto a mi familia en el antiguo castillo de la familia que se encontraba al norte de Noruega.

A nosotros nos gustaba lo tradicional y lo clásico. Sobre todo lo clásico. Sin ningún medio tecnológico La tecnología como decía mi madre, solía trae desgracia.

Mis padres se casaron hace ya varios años. Karianna Winchester y Derek Linderman. Ellos eran dos personas excepcionales que supieron educarme y prepararme para un mundo que tal vez no estaba preparado para él o mejor dicho. Que el mundo no estaba preparado para mí.

Mire fijamente el fuego de la vela. Me gustaba el fuego, desde niño. Sabia como usarlo y manejar el mismo, había hecho cosas que nunca ningún hombre se habría animado a ser.

Durante años, aparte de leer cientos y cientos de libros, había estudiado música Era irónico lo sabía. Pero decían que nadie se compraba conmigo cuando tocaba el violín, violonchelo o el piano. O componía.

Era difícil de explicarlo pero la música estaba allí.

Cuando era un niño era sordo mudo y por exigencia de Blasco, el heredero. Estuve en tratamiento y gracias a eso pudo volver a oír. Pero hablar nunca pude volver hablar. Según los médicos, tenía unos serios problemas en las cuerdas vocales.

Pero ya tenía una edad suficiente para responder por mí mismo, y hable en lenguaje de señas con Blasco diciendo que quería volver a mi casa. El acepto, y volví junto a mis padres.

¿Y quién era yo?, Erik Linderman Winchester. Un pirómano, músico. Y lo más importante, que se comunicaba con las personas a través de una manera diferente.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CAPITULO 2**_

**(Pov Anastasia)**

-Uno dos...-.

-Tres cuatro...-.

-Cinco seis...-.

-Siete ocho...-.

Seguí saltando y saltando a la comba con mi hermana Judit, Troy nos vigilaba sentado en el porche con un vaso de eso que tomaba con Hannival y su portátil abierto, hoy era mi cumpleaños número quince y vendría toda mi familia para celebrarlo, esta edad es importante para un Winchester porque es cuando una niña se hace mujer.

Mis padres estaban escuchando música en su habitación y cuando eso pasaba nosotros nos quedábamos abajo y jugábamos, Troy a veces nos contaba historias, y yo me tenía que poner un gorro porque a Troy no le gustaba mi color de pelo aún que mi padre decía que era bonito. Troy tenía miedo a mi color de pelo y al de Anny también. Igual que Hannival tenía miedo al color de pelo de

Judit por eso cuando lo veía ella se ponía un gorro.

-Chicas... se enfrían los sándwich- dijo Troy mirando la pantalla de su ordenador-.

-Vamos- Judit dejó la comba en el suelo y yo la imité-.

Enseguida fuimos a comer la merienda, hacía un bonito día soleado y esperaba a que llegasen todos, incluido el abuelo V y la abuela Atenea que me traerían muchos juguetes como siempre, era la pequeña de la familia.

-Ponte bien el gorro Anastasia- dijo Troy-.

Asentí y me lo coloqué mejor, seguí comiendo hasta que mis padres bajaron y enseguida abracé a madre.

-Mamá Judit me ha enseñado una nueva canción, ¿saltas a la comba?-.

-No se saltar a la comba-.

-Bueno pues tú la mueves y papá salta-.

-Vale- me besó la mejilla y también besó a hermana-.

_**(Pov Troy)**_

-¿Cómo va eso Rapuncel?-.

-No sé qué decirte- encendió un cigarrillo-.

-¿Pasa algo?- paré de teclear-.

-Tengo sueños muy raros últimamente... el estar con Xinia ayuda pero... tuve problemas-.

-Que problemas-.

-No se... es un dolor en el pecho como si fuese a pasar algo malo-.

-Entiendo, bueno tranquilo, aún queda un poco de tiempo antes de que algún hombre intente casarse con Anastasia-.

-No digas eso ni en broma-.

-Te jodes, a todos nos llega la hora amigo... yo cargo con un surfista y tu cargarás con alguien... al saber quién-.

-Que te jodan-.

-Eso ya lo hace tu hija y muy bien- volví a teclear-.

-Demasiada información-.

-Te jodes-.


	3. Chapter 3

_**CAPITULO 3**_

**(Pov Erik)**

Baje despacio las escaleras de mi casa mientras mi familia ya estaba reunida en el salón esperándome.

Al entrar en el salón me siente en mi lugar.

Todos me miraron.

Me sentía como el bicho raro de la familia.

De hecho, lo era. Aunque me costara admitirlo, y decir que era raro en la familia Winchester, era decir mucho.

-hola hijo –dijo mi madre sonriendo.

_-hola madre_ – le conteste en lenguaje de señas-

-tenemos muy buenas noticias -.

_-te escucho madre -._

-hemos recibido carta de Xinia, y te ha invitado a pasar una temporada en su casa -.

Vaya, Xinia. La mujer de Hakon.

Ella debía ser mi mujer. Era perfecta. Pero no podía, ya estaba casada con mi primo y debía respetarlo.

-esta misma noche iras a Roma –ordeno mi padre.

Respire hondo.

_-no quiero irme _–le conteste a mi padre con señas _–prefiero quedarme aquí_ -.

-iras –sentencio mi padre-

_-ellos son raros, y no lo digo por Hakon y su mujer. Si no por los demás…-_

Toda mi familia comenzó a reírse.

-ya sabemos que son raros –contesto mi madre –pero debes ir, sería una descortesía de tu parte no aceptar -.

-siempre ha sido muy bueno con todos, es nuestra familia –dijo mi padre.

Suspire resignado.

_-de acuerdo, iré_ – dije con señas – _ahora mismo prepare mis cosas -._

**(Pov Anastasia)**

-hola abuela –le sonreí a la abuela Casannova que me miraba al otro lado del salón.

-¿a quién saludas? –me pregunto mi abuelo V.

"_oops" -._

Lo mire y sonreí. Mí a abuelo V no sabía nada de su madre, él pensaba que estaba en otro lugar. Y yo debía decirle lo mismo. Mi padre y mis hermanos siempre me lo decían.

-Emmm… con la madre de mi padre –mentí sonriendo como una niña buena-

Mi abuelo me miro raro pero no dijo nada, y se fue.

Suspire aliviada. Menos mal.

Todos habíamos entrado en el salón para comer la tarta.

Corrí hacia mi padre y lo abrace fuerte.

-Hakon –dijo mi madre acercándose a nosotros mientras acariciaba mi cabello –

-dime -.

-hace unos días le he mandando una carta invitado a Erik…-

"¿Erik?. Y él quien seria…" -.

-¿Cómo? ¿Por qué? -.

Mi madre rio y beso a mi padre.

-porque es tu familia, por ende la mía, y me pareció correcto. Es bueno que el chico salga un poco de su casa.

Mi padre suspiro.

-ven hija –dijo mi madre tomando mi mano –vayamos por la tarta


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4**

**(Pov Anastasia)**

Me ha gustado todos los regalos que me han hecho, el salón estaba decorado con los colores que a mí me gustaban, excepto el rosa, a mi padre y a mi madre no les parecía apropiado, así que puse negro.

Ahora estábamos hablando las chicas... y los chicos estaban en el jardín.

La puerta sonó y dado que todas estaban hablando y no se dieron cuenta yo me levanté sosteniendo a mi muñeca y me fui corriendo para abrirla.

Cuando la abrí miré al hombre que tenía delante, alto, con el pelo negro y de tez muy blanca, sus ojos eran claros, di un paso hacia atrás.

El chico me dedicó una sonrisa y me tocó el pelo, me eché más hacia atrás.

-Hola Erick- dijo mi padre y me tomó en brazos-.

El chico hizo gestos con las manos.

-No te preocupes, es normal perderse, la casa está en un barrio algo oculto-.

El chico asintió y siguió haciendo cosas con las manos.

-Es mi hija pequeña...Anastasia... si es un bonito nombre-.

El chico sonrió y lo miré por encima del hombro de mi padre, le devolví la sonrisa.

-Él es tu primo Anastasia, se llama Erick-.

-Encantada- susurré-.

-Él no puede hablar pero te puede enseñar el lenguaje de signos-.

Asentí despacio.

-¿Me has traído un regalo primo?-.

El chico me sonrió y me enseñó las manos y después hizo magia y de detrás de mi oreja sacó una rosa. Sonreí y cogí la rosa.

-Gracias- susurré-.

**(Por Erik)**

Me senté en el sofá y miré a Hakon que se sentó a mi lado.

_-Tienes una hija muy guapa__-_ dije con lenguaje de señas-.

-Muchas gracias, es mía-.

-_Por supuesto primo... es una cría-__._

-Si... lo es, estaba pensando que quizás necesita que la vigilan ahora que... ya tiene quince-.

_-__Con gusto lo haré__-._

-Gracias Erik-.

Miré a Xinia que me sonrió y se sentó al lado de su marido, los Casannova eran tan raros... había algo en ellos que daba tanto miedo, quizás los trajes y el uso de la tecnología... esos avances siempre me habían parecido malos, hacían que las personas no pudiesen verse ni hablarse... por estar mirando una jodida pantalla táctil.


	5. Chapter 5

_**CAPITULO 5**_

**(Pov Anastasia)**

Bostece y frote con el dorso de mi mano.

Estaba cansada. Era tarde.

Todos se habían ido y yo estaba en las escaleras abrazando a unos de los cachorros que teníamos en casa.

Mi madre estaba en la cocina, y mi padre hablando con Erik.

Tomaría un libro prestado de la biblioteca Casannova para aprender cómo se hablaba con las manos.

Como hacían mis padres.

Erik me había regalado un precioso brazalete que brillaba mucho.

Me gustaba.

Sonreí mirando el brazalete.

Levante mi vista y pude ver de donde estaba sentada, a mi padre y a Erik.

Ellos hablaban en nórdico, idioma que mi padre me enseño desde niña. Nosotros casi siempre hablábamos así.

-hija -dijo mi madre.

La mire y estaba al principio de las escaleras.

Tenía su vestido y su cabello peinado muy bien.

Todos decían que los muertos le tenía miedo a ella, pero mi madre era muy hermosa, y muy buena.

-¿sí? -sonreí -.

-ya es hora de ir a la cama -.

-pero...

-pero nada, a la cama -.

Suspire y deje al cachorro.

-vale -murmure y subí las escaleras despacio.

**(Pov Erik)**

-mañana Xinia comenzara a trabajar -dijo Hakon -y yo estaré en mi estudio en mi estudio trabajando.

Asentí.

-trabajare en mis nuevas canciones, tendremos un concierto dentro de poco -.

_-me ocupare de vigilar a Anastasia, ella es la más pequeña -._

-sí lo es, y estaré más tranquilo al saber que eres tú -.

_-la vigilare y vigilare a todos el que se le acerque _-le dije con señas a Hakon -_ahora si me disculpas iré a dormir un poco, el viaje a sido largo -._

Me levante y camine hacia las escaleras subiendo.

Cuando camine por el pasillo pude ver una puerta entre abierta, todo el cuarto era de un color lila. Decorado para una niña, y allí sentada en la cama y abrazando a una muñeca estaba Anastasia. Con un pijama de franela rosa y su cabello rubio suelto.

Escuche como Hakon y Xinia subía las escaleras, deje de verla y camine rápidamente hacia mi habitación.


	6. Chapter 6

_**CAPITULO 6**_

**(Pov Anastasia)**

Me desperté un poco cansada, tenía que ir a clase. Me vestí y peiné con una coleta y me puse el uniforme del colegio. Cogí mi mochila y caminé por el pasillo.

-PAPÁ- le llamé otra vez se había quedado dormido...- PAPÁ QUE TENGO CLASE-.

Alguien me tocó la espalda, me giré y di un paso hacia atrás,

Eric estaba mirándome hizo gestos despacio con sus manos pero yo aún estaba estudiando esos gestos no sabía... cuales eran todos. Respiró hondo y sacó un bloc de tapa negra y un bolígrafo, apunto y luego me enseñó lo que había puesto.

"_Tu padre no está y tu madre tampoco ¿donde tienes que _ _ir?_".

-Ah... tengo que ir a clase- susurré-.

Volvió a apuntar "_bien yo te llevaré ¿sabes el camino?_"

-Si... puedo ir sola-.

Negó con la cabeza y bajó las escaleras, lo seguí unos cuantos pasos por detrás, entró en la cocina y busco en la nevera un zumo me lo dio e hizo un gesto levantando su mano como para que bebiese, asentí y bebí el zumo con una pajita.

-Oye... ¿por qué no puedes hablar?-.

Volvió a escribir y me enseñó el bloc

"_Nací así... solucioné el problema del oído pero sigo _ _sin poder hablar y así me quedaré_"-.

Asentí despacio.

-¿Eres mi primo entonces?-.

Asintió y di un sorbo al mi zumo.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?-.

_"Visita_"- puso en el papel cambiando de hoja antes-.

Asentí.

-Estoy aprendiendo el lenguaje de signos... pronto podremos hablar-.

El asintió y me hizo un gesto señalando la puerta, asentí y me fui hacia la puerta esperándole allí.

**(Pov Erik)**

Miré a aquella cría, su color de pelo era bonito, mi prima era guapa, pero teniendo una madre como Xinia y un padre como Hakon ¿quién podría ser feo?.

La llevé andando hasta la puerta del colegio.

-Te veo en casa-.

Escribí en una hoja del bloc de notas.

_"Yo te recogeré, estate en la puerta ¿vale?"-._

Ella asintió y me dio un beso en la mejilla, se fue corriendo hacia un grupo de chicas de su edad.

Respiré hondo y caminé de nuevo hacia casa, pero por el camino me fijé en la vecina de mi primo... estaba bastante bien, le dediqué una sonrisa, quizás me lo pasaría bien en mi estancia aquí...


	7. Chapter 7

_**CAPITULO 7**_

_**(Pov Anastasia)**_

-¿Y no me dirás quien ese chico que te ha traído? -.

Suspire y guarde las cosas en mi mochila.

-ya te lo he dicho Bella, es mi primo -murmure.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces me lo había dicho.

-es que no parece tu primo, es muy guapo -dijo mi compañera sonriendo.

Me la quede mirando.

¿Qué me habría querido decir?

Me encogí de hombros, y camine hacia la puerta del aula.

Ya había terminado las clases.

-¿me darías el teléfono de tu primo? -.

-ummm...

_"NO" -._

-No me lo sé -murmure- tengo que irme -.

Baje casi corriendo las escaleras escapando de Bella, no me gustaba. Ella era un tanto... diferente. Mi madre decía que era una puta y que próximamente trabajaría para algún club de mi abuelo.

Antes de salir de por la puerta del instituto un compañero me llamo.

-Anastasia -dijo Edward sonriendo.

Me acerque hacia él.

-¿como estas? -me pregunto Jacob -.

-bien...-murmure -.

-¿donde ibas? -pregunto Quil -.

-em... a mi casa -murmure de nuevo.

-tenemos una sorpresa para ti -dijo Edward -.

-¿una sorpresa? -pregunte emocionada -¿qué es? -.

-sí, ven con nosotros y te mostraremos -.

Asentí sonriendo.

-está bien -susurre-

**(Pov Erik)**

Sin duda visitara de nuevo a la vecina de mi primo.

Pero sería más tarde, ahora llegaba tarde a buscar a Anastasia.

El tiempo se fue volando, no hiso falta muchas palabras. Solo una sonrisa, y esa mujer. Esme. Se me lanzo encima.

Al llegar a la puerta del instituto ella no estaba.

Encendí un cigarrillo y comencé a fumarlo.

Pero no aparecía.

El lugar había quedado vació, y Anastasia no apareció.

-hola -dijo una chica -me llamo Bella -.

La mire.

-¿cómo te llamas? -.

La seguí mirando.

-¿Acaso no hablas? -

Negué-

Ella se rió.

-eres divertido -dijo y me dio una papel con su número -este es mi teléfono -.

Se fue corriendo y sonriendo.

Negué nuevamente.

Lance el papel al suelo, no me interesaba tenerlo.

Anastasia no apareció. Y fue imposible de que haya ido sola o la hubiese visto. Algo paso.

Lo sabía.

Camine y entre en el instituto.

La buscaría yo mismo.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO 8**

**(Pov Anastasia)**

Me tapé la cara con las manos mientras ellos miraban, estaba llorando y ellos no dejaban de reír.

-Está buena- dijo uno de ellos riéndose-.

Escuché un silbido.

-¿Quién coño eres tú?-.

Escuché varios golpes y retiré las manos de mi cara.

Me cubrí rápidamente al ver que se trataba de Eric.

Los chicos se habían ido y había sangre en el suelo.

Eric se acercó a mí y se quitó su chaqueta, me la puso por encima y vocalizó _"¿Estás bien?"._

Las piernas me temblaron y por poco caigo al suelo pero él me sujetó contra su cuerpo y oculté mi rostro en su pecho comenzando a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Yo no quería... me dijeron que si me movía me harían daño...-.

Me sujetó fuerte contra su cuerpo y abrochó los botones de esa chaqueta que me puse cubriendo mi cuerpo.

_"Te llevaré a casa"_ volvió a vocalizar despacio.

Asentí y me llevó en brazos fuera del gimnasio del instituto.

Me subió al coche y pronto llegamos a casa, no dejó que caminase, me siguió llevando en brazos pero me llevó a la habitación de invitados que es donde él se quedaba.

Abrió las sábanas y me tumbó en ella me cubrió rápidamente con las sábanas y respiró hondo, estaba temblando, no podía dejar de llorar, nunca me habían visto desnuda...

-Lo siento-.

_"No tienes que disculparte, hablaré con tu padre, ahora duerme"-_ escribió en el bloc con mala caligrafía.

-No te vayas por favor- susurré tapándome la cara-.

Lo escuché respirar hondo y luego dejó algo sobre mí, era una camisa de él. Quité bajo las sábanas su chaqueta y me puse su camisa.

Se sentó a mi lado y me señaló la almohada, me tumbé y apoyé mi rostro en la almohada, acarició mi cabello hasta que me quedé dormida.

**(Pov Erick)**

-QUE COÑO ESTÁS DICIENDO-.

_-"La desnudaron y la miraron, no pasó nada llegué a tiempo"-._

-XINIA, MI HACHA-.

-Está en la cocina, vamos-.

-No tú quédate con ella- dijo Hakon-.

-No...-.

-Sí, no quiero dejarla sola-.

_"Está en mi habitación, no quería que estuviese sola, yo iré con hakon"-_ dije en lenguaje de señas-.

Xinia asintió y subió las escaleras.

-Tengo algo pensado ¿listo?-.

Asentí y tomé otra hacha. Estaba muy listo.


	9. Chapter 9

_**CAPITULO 9**_

**(Pov Anastasia)**

Me levante de golpe y me senté sobre la cama

Mire a mí alrededor intentando recodar en donde estaba... cierto... en la habitación de invitados que ahora era la de Erik.

Me picaban los ojos de tanto llorar. Me frote el dorso de mis manos en mis ojos.

-aaaaahhhhhhh - Grite y me lleve las manos a mi pecho asustada.

En una esquina estaba mi madre.

-me has asustado mamá -susurre.

Ella se acerco, y se sentó en la cama junto a mí.

-¿cómo te encuentras? -.

La abrace muy muy fuerte, y ella también lo hiso.

-yo no quería... me dijeron que me cortaría si gritaba -.

-shh, tu padre se encargara de todo -.

Asentí y la abrace con más fuerza.

-no quiero volver -murmure.

-tranquila hija, no harás nada que no quieras -.

**(Pov Erik)**

Con Hakon estábamos cubiertos de sangre, en una bolsa negra llevaba dos cabezas de los chicos que hoy habían visto desnuda a Anastasia.

Me hubiese gustado, sinceramente, participar. Pero Hakon no me dio tiempo, aunque hubiese querido.

-esta es la casa -dijo Hakon.

En otras circunstancias le hubiese preguntado como lo sabía pero ya sabía la respuesta.

Sin decir más caminamos hacia la casa. Hakon de una patada derribo la puerta, pensé que alguien gritaría pero nada. Evidentemente los padres de este no estaban.

El chico estaba en el salón jugando a vídeos juegos, por el reflejo del televisor nos vio. Dio un salto y salto del sofá.

Hakon no le dio tiempo a nada directamente que clavo en hacha en la cabeza partiéndosela.

Sangre comenzó a salir, y evidentemente, manchándonos de sangre.

Suspire resignado, pensé que habría un poco de diversión.


	10. Chapter 10

_**CAPITULO 10**_

**(Pov Anastasia)**

Mi padre vino y estaba lleno de sangre, lo vi cuando abrí la puerta, tenía los ojos rojos y también hinchados por llorar, mi madre salió de la habitación y entró en el baño con él, escuché como ella le susurraba cosas y luego él aún que estaba muy tenso se relajó y la abrazó acercándola a su cuerpo, cerraron la puerta.

Alguien me tocó la espalda y me giré, era Erik, me tocó el cabello e hizo un gesto para que entrase en la habitación.

Cogió su bloc de notas y se sentó en la cama, me señaló la cama y me senté a su lado mirándole fijamente.

-¿Porqué papá estaba lleno de sangre?- susurré-.

Él escribió en su bloc y me lo pasó

"_Mató a los chicos que te vieron y yo le ayudé_"-.

Sonreí y lo abracé.

-Gracias primo...-.

Me abrazó y me sentó en su regazo, acarició me cabello y me miró fijamente.

_"Tienes novio..."-_ vocalizó-.

Negué despacio y miré mis manos.

-Soy muy joven-.

Escuché ruidos en el baño y él hizo una mueca, sacó de debajo de la cama un pequeño estuche, lo abrió y vi que era un violín...

-¿sabes tocar?-.

Él asintió y se dispuso a tocar, no reconocí la canción pero era muy bonita, lenta y melodiosa, cerré los ojos y me acurruqué en su pecho mientras él tocaba, me gustaba estar con Eric, con él no me pasaría nada malo.

**(Pov Hakon)**

Xinia me daba todo el consuelo que necesitaba y era algo que agradecía, sabía exactamente cómo y cuándo hacerlo, podía leer mi alma ella y solo ella. Después de todo lo que pasó en el baño fuimos a dormir pero yo no pude, a ella le costó pero finalmente logró hacerlo, la dejé tumbada y desnuda en nuestra cama y yo me vestí para ver a mi hija, ya que no la había visto.

Escuchaba el violín de Erik, cuando abrí la puerta una punzada me recorrió la espina dorsal, ella estaba dormida sobre el pecho de él y él estaba tocando el violín...

Una mano me tocó el hombro y supe muy bien de quién se trataba...

_"Evangeline"._

-Hay cosas que no entiendes y entenderás pronto-.

Ese tacto despareció y al final justo al lado de Eric pude ver al fantasma de mi padre... retrocedí dos pasos, el viejo me miraba sonriente y acariciaba el cabello de Eric que aún no se había dado cuenta de que yo estaba mirando la escena.

¿Qué significaba esto?


	11. Chapter 11

_**CAPITULO 11**_

**(Pov Hakon)**

Estaba en el sofá sentado, y miraba fijamente hacia el televisor, que el mismo estaba apagado. En realidad me estaba mirando a mi mismo por el reflejo del mismo.

Había pasado la noche en vela, como en tantas otras, intentando entender lo que había pasado.

Pero por más que daba vueltas no lograba encontrar el hilo conductor a todo esto.

Tal vez me estaba volviendo loco, lo cual era lo más probable y menos extraño.

-Hakon... -dijo Xinia.

Al escucharla levante mi vista, sujete su cintura y la senté sobre mis piernas.

-¿has estado despierto toda la noche? -.

-si -

Respire hondo.

Mejor era no contarle, si no se preocuparía y no tendría sentido.

Sintió como acaricio mi cabello, la abrace con fuerza acercándola hacia mí.

-¿qué te ocurre? -.

-me he quedado preocupado por lo de Anastasia -.

Lo cual no era del todo mentira.

Tome su rostro entre mis manos, y la bese en sus labios.

**(Pov Erik)**

No había podido dormir en toda la puta noche. Me quede despierto por si Anastasia necesitaba algo de mí.

Ella se quedo dormida acorrucada en mi pecho.

Podría haberla llevado a su habitación pero en cambio la tumbe en mi cama, la cubro con las sabanas mientras me tumbada a su lado.

La abrace y la acerque mi cuerpo.

Suspire mirando el techo.

Sentí como se removió, la mire y bostezo despacio abriendo sus ojos. Su mirada se fijo en la mía.

Dios. Es realmente hermosa.

-buenos días -murmuro ella soñolienta -.

Sonreí sin poder dejar de mirarla.

Me preguntaba qué le diría a sus padres si llegasen a entrar.

Tome mi blog de notas y escribí _"¿que quieres hacer?" -._

Al leerlo, ella me miro.

-quiero ir a la casa Casannova, así puedo tomar prestado el libro que necesito para poder hablar contigo -.

Asentí levemente.

**(Pov Anastasia)**

Erik se levanto de la cama. Estaba vestido, no lo entendía. ¿Porque había dormido vestido? -.

Escribió en su blog de notas.

_"debes cambiarte" -._

Cuando lo leí asentí-

-si -murmure.

Me levante despacio de la cama. Me había gustado dormir con él, no sentí miedo en toda la noche.

Camine fuera de la habitación y fui a la mía.

Me ducharía y me cambiaria rápido.

Mientras mas rápido mejor, porque quería llegar lo más pronto posible a la casa Casannova así cogía el libro. Quería hablar con Erik con señas como hacían todos.


	12. Chapter 12

_**CAPITULO 12**_

**(Pov Hakon)**

Estábamos como cada domingo en la casa de los Casannova, comiendo, Eric le estaba enseñando lenguaje de señas a Anastasia.

Troy se sentó a mi lado y mi hija comía lo que había en su plato al lado de su esposo.

-¿Te pasa algo Rapuncel?-.

-No lo sé...-.

-¿Una copa después?-.

-Claro-.

Troy tenía esos momentos en los que lo matarías o en los que verdaderamente era una persona con la que se podía contar.

-Hakon- dijo Xinia cogiéndome la mano- ¿todo va bien?-.

Miré a Evangeline que tocaba el cabello de su hijo V como siempre ensimismada con él, no podía negar que era su favorito.

-si...-.

-¿seguro? no me gusta que me ocultes cosas- besó mano y la miré fijamente-.

-Se me pasará- la besé en los labios-.

**(Pov Erik)**

Cuando hubo memorizado todas las letras con las manos, aun que tenía que hacer los movimiento más lentos con ella podía entenderme, cosa que agradecí. Era mucho más fácil así.

_"¿Que harás esta tarde?"-_ le dije por lenguaje de señas-.

_"No lo sé todavía ¿qué harás tu?"-_ me respondió despacio-.

Le sonreí.

_"¿Te quedarás conmigo esta tarde?"-_ preguntó con movimientos lentos-.

Esto no estaba bien, no estaba nada bien, pero asentí.

_"Eres muy guapa"-_ señalé con rapidez-.

Ella me sonrió y dijo "Tu también"-.

Me estaba metiendo en un terreno peligroso, era despreciable, respiré hondo y encendí un cigarrillo, miré a Hakon enfrente de mí, le dediqué una sonrisa, que hipócrita en este jodido momento, me hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que lo siguiese. Y me levanté, así lo hice.


	13. Chapter 13

_**CAPITULO 13**_

**(Pov Hakon)**

Esto no me gustaba nada. De nada.

Tuve que controlarme, a un no había pasado nada. Y tal vez no pasaría.

Erik estuvo frente a mí.

_"¿qué pasa con mi hija Anastasia?"_ - le pregunte en lenguaje de señas a Erik.

Este me miro.

_"no te entiendo Hakon" _- me contesto.

_"no te hagas, Anastasia es una niña, ten cuidado" _

_"habla claro Hakon" -._

_"ella es tu prima, tu prima pequeña" -._

Estaba enfadado y debía controlarme.

_"ya lo sé" -._

_"ten cuidado o usare tu..."_

_"Hakon, yo también soy un Winchester y ten por seguro que tus amenazas o advertencias no me asustan" -._

Respire hondo, todo lo hondo que pude.

_"ahora si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer" -._

**(Pov Erik)**

Era un jodido hipócrita.

A Hakon, como a todo Winchester, cuando se le iba la cabeza era peligroso.

Estaba tenso, comencé a fumar. No sabía lo que me pasaba.

Anastasia era diferente, pero hermosa. Era una niña, si pero hermosa. No podía dejar de pensar en ella.

Camine fuera de la casa y fui hacia el bosque que rodeaba la casa, necesitaba un poco de paz.

Sentí alguien se acercaba hacia mí, cerré mis ojos. Era ella, podía oler su perfume.

Me gire despacio y allí estaba Anastasia sonriéndome.

_"hola" _- dijo ella en lenguaje de señas -_ "¿que haces aquí?" -._

_"fumar" -._

_"mira mi muñeca nueva" _-me enseño una muñeca con un vestido rosa _"me la ha regalado mi abuelo" -._

_"es muy bonita"_

Era una niña que jugaba con muñecas y yo un maldito pervertido que pensaba más de la cuenta.

_"¿Que quieres hacer? "-._

Por unos momentos no respondí y me la quede mirando como un completo idiota.

Ella cogió mi mano sonriendo.

_"yo quiero estar contigo, ¿vamos a dar un paseo?"-._

Asentí despacio mientras respiraba hondo. Muy hondo.


	14. Chapter 14

_**CAPITULO 14**_

**(Pov Anastasia)**

Estábamos caminando por el bosque y miré a Erik, era guapo tenía unos ojos bonitos y una cara angulosa y masculina.

Miré mis pies, tenía ganas de cogerlo de la mano, así que cogí su mano y él me miró, parecía tenso.

-¿Estás bien?- le pregunté-.

Asintió despacio y tragó saliva.

-¿Yo puedo fumar?-.

Arrugó la frente y negó, parecía enfadado.

-Vale- susurré- no te enfades-.

_"No me has visto enfadado"-_ dijo en lenguaje de signos-.

Negué despacio.

-No... No te he visto...-.

_"¿No tienes amigos de tu edad?"-._

-No... Solo voy a casa de Tate y hablo con su esposa, ella es una buena chica y las dos hablamos...-.

_"¿tu padre no te dice que esa ropa que te pones es muy corta?"-._

Me miré la falda y negué despacio.

-No... ¿Es muy corta?-.

Asintió.

"_Será mejor que uses las faldas un poco más largas"-._

-Vale- susurré- no te gusto-.

_"¿Cómo?"-._

-No te gusto- susurré y me dolió el pecho-.

Las manos de Eric se posaron en mis caderas y me llevó contra uno de los árboles, levanté la mirada para verle fijamente.

_"Me gustas"-_ vocalizó-.

**(Pov Erik)**

¿Pero qué demonios estaba haciendo.? Ella me miraba fijamente y yo a ella... joder esto era un problema grave, me gustaba su compañía, la mayoría de la gente me alteraba o me parecía tonta... ella era diferente, la levanté del suelo y acerqué mi cuerpo al suyo, se sentía bien, cerré los ojos y puse mi frente sobre la suya, cerré los ojos y acaricié sus piernas, eran suaves, avancé un poco más pero no demasiado, no me pareció apropiado, ella jadeó y me tocó el cabello, rocé mis labios con los de ella aún con los ojos cerrados, esto no estaba bien, la besé en la mejilla.

"_-Me gustas prima"_- vocalicé despacio-.


	15. Chapter 15

_**CAPITULO 15**_

**(Pov Erik)**

Estaba mirando fijamente el techo, desde que la tarde que volvimos de la casa Casannova, no había visto a Anastasia.

Respire hondo, me había quedado sin tabaco. Debía conseguir tabaco urgentemente, sin tabaco no podría estar.

Me levante de la cama y salí fuera de mi la habitación, todo estaba a oscuras, y de la habitación de Hakon y Xinia se escuchaban ruidos.

Pude darme cuenta que la puerta de la habitación de Anastasia estaba entreabierta.

Me acerque despacio hacia allí, seguramente estaría dormida, ya era tarde para esa niña. Seguro debía estar durmiendo, como debía ser.

Pero al asomarme pude ver que ella no estaba sobre la cama.

Arrugue la frente y entre en la habitación, la puerta del baño estaba abierta.

Camine hacia allí y pude como Anastasia estaba en la bañera, llena de espuma. Podía ver su cabeza y como levantaba una pierna mientras se pasaba una esponja por ella.

Respire hondo sintiendo como mi miembro se endurecía al instante.

No podía ser, había visto cosas muchísimo más eróticas que esa, y tenía ganas de ir hasta allí, meterme con ella y follarla hasta que se desmayara.

Me gire sobre mi pies, y prácticamente salí corriendo de allí para encerrarme en mi propia habitación.

Apoye mi espalda en la puerta, y con rapidez baje mi pantalón, y mi boxer.

Deslice mi mano por la longitud de mi miembro, gruñí roncamente. Cerré mis ojos imaginando a Anastasia.

Recline mi cabeza apoyándola en puerta mientras comencé a aumentar el movimiento de mi mano, estaba masturbarme pensando en esa niña, y para ser sincero la quería debajo de mí gritando mi nombre.

Llego al orgasmo pensando en mi niña.

"¿Mi niña?" -pensé -"algo está mal" -.

**(Pov Hakon)**

Tuve que respirar todo lo hondo que pude.

Baje despacio las escaleras después de dejar a Xinia dormida sobre nuestra cama, había sido una buena noche pero al parecer no terminaría muy bien.

Sabía que mi hija se estaba bañando, y al ver como salió Erik de la habitación, el la había visto.

Respire hondo nuevamente.

Necesitaba una cerveza.

Urgentemente.


	16. Chapter 16

_**CAPITULO 16**_

_**(Pov Anastasia)**_

Cuando salí de la ducha me tumbé en la cama y abracé las mantas a mi alrededor, no usé pijama, me dolía un poco la cabeza así que opté por intentar dormir lo más pronto posible pero me costaba. No podía dejar de pensar en Eric y en lo que me dijo, en como casi me besa pero no paso... ¿me estaba empezando a encaprichar de Erik?.

Cerré los ojos y acaricié mi vientre con mi mano derecha y bajé un poco, cuando me besó había sentido una nueva sensación entre mis piernas, cerré los ojos y cuando los abrí la puerta de mi habitación estaba ligeramente abierta.

Me senté en la cama y sostuve las sábanas contra mi pecho.

-¿Quién es?-.

Un peso se sentó a mi lado y me sobresalté, era Erik que silbó y me miró fijamente.

-Hola- susurré-.

"_¿Me dejas un sitio?"_- me dijo en lenguaje de señas-.

Asentí.

Me eché para un lado y cuando retiró en la cama me miró.

"¿_Llevas ropa?_"-.

Negué despacio.

Respiró hondo y se tumbó.

"_Siento lo que ha pasado antes"_- dijo con sus manos despacio para que pusiese entender "de verdad que lo siento..."-.

-A mi me gustó- susurré muy bajito-.

_"Eso no está bien Anastasia"-._

-¿Por qué?-.

_"Eres mi prima pequeña..._"-.

-Eso no es malo, muchos primos están juntos y...-.

"_No creo que tu padre lo apruebe_"-.

Le miré fijamente.

-¿Entonces qué haces en mi cama?-.

Arrugó la frente y me acercó a su cuerpo, cogió mi mano y la llevó por sus abdominales definidos, bajando un poco hasta algo rígido y duro...

Le miré sin entender y mantuve mi mano en ese foco de calor.

_"Me gustas, tú haces esto en mi_"- vocalizó-.

-Entonces no pongas como excusa a mi padre-.

Asintió despacio.

_"¿Alguna vez has visto a un hombre desnudo?__"-._

Negué despacio.

_"¿Yo te gusto?"-._

Me sonrojé y asentí.

Acercó su boca a la mía y llevó su mano a uno de mis pechos, cerré los ojos y le correspondí el beso.


	17. Chapter 17

_**CAPITULO 17**_

_**(Pov Hakon)**_

No supe cuando cervezas había tomado, pero sabía que eran muchas.

Debía descansar, dormir. Pero no podía.

Cada vez veía más y mas cosas, que me negaba a aceptar.

Anastasia era mi niña. ERA MI HIJA. MI HIJA.

Y esta vez ningún pervertido me la quitaría.

Respire hondo, y acariciando la cabeza de Rex, unos de nuestros perros. Me levante del sofá y subí las escaleras.

Camine por el pasillo y arrugue la frente al escuchar unos ruidos extraños.

"no puede ser" -pensé mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de mi hija.

Abrí la puerta.

_**(Pov Erik)**_

Estaba fuera de mí, no era yo. Esta niña me estaba volviendo por completamente loco.

Tenía a mi pequeña Anastasia a mi lado.

Cogí su pequeña mano haciendo que se mueva sobre mi miembro, ella comprendió y con timidez movió su mano sobre mi miembro lentamente.

Gruñí roncamente. Sujete con fuerza con mi mano, haciendo que gimiera.

Deslice la palma de mi mano en su sexo, estaba húmeda.

La bese en los labios, no era aficionado de los besos. Pero sus labios pedían ser besados.

Mordí sus labios, y ella entre abrió los mismos gimiendo.

Rodee su cintura con mi brazo mientras la acercaba hacia mí.

La poca cordura que me quedaba se me estaba yendo.

Acerque mi boca a sus pechos, deslice mi lengua alrededor de su pezón. Pude sentir sus pequeñas manos sujetando mi cabello.

Succione con fuerza su pezón mientras con mi otra mano masajeaba su pecho.

La gire sobre la cama, ella se removía debajo de mi mientras abría sus piernas.

Mordí su pezón con suavidad mientras intente introducir mis dedos en ella.

Y en ese momento, todo paso demasiado rápido.

De la nada algo, o mejor dicho alguien, me levanto en el aire sacándome de la cama. Me lanzo contra el suelo, y al caer pude ver como Hakon estaba mirándome-

-¡PAPÁ! -Grito Anastasia -.

No me dio tiempo para nada que se acerco hacia mí, y me saco de la habitación de su hija, me llevo hacia las escaleras y me tiro por las mismas.

Pude sentir como mi cabeza choco contra unos de los escalones. Después de eso, todo se volvió negro.


	18. Chapter 18

_**CAPITULO 18**_

**(Pov Anastasia****)**

-BASTA- grité bajando las escaleras, me había puesto un camisón-.

-¡HIJO DE PUTA!- gritó mi padre-.

Me interpuse en su camino y cerré los ojos.

-Hakon- mi madre bajó las escaleras y tocó su hombro- ¿qué pasa?-.

-HA INTENTADO ACOSTARSE CON ANASTASIA-.

-Iré por el hacha-.

-MAMÁ NO-.

-¿Que esperabas Anastasia, una medalla? es tu primo- mi madre abrazó a mi padre- Hakon déjales-.

-No- siseó-.

-Si... ven conmigo, hablemos a solas ¿vale?-.

Respiró hondo y asintió despacio.

Lo arrastré como pude escaleras arriba y lo subí a su cama, estaba inconsciente, respiré hondo y me fui a mi habitación, cuando me acosté en la cama escuché como seguramente mi padre echó la llave en mi habitación.

**(Pov Eric)**

Me dolía demasiado la cabeza y cuando abrí los ojos lo primero que vi fue a Xinia, sentada en una silla en una esquina de la habitación, con los pies sobre la misma, vestida de negro, descalza y con un cigarro encendido.

-¿Estás bien Eric?- dijo lentamente-.

Asentí despacio y me senté en la cama.

-¿Que le estabas haciendo a mi hija?-.

_"Yo la quiero"-_ dije con lenguaje de señas-.

-¿Y crees que las cosas se hacen así...?-.

_"Tu tampoco esperaste a..."-._

-Yo me casé virgen, con mi esposo, porque eso es lo que se tiene que hacer, escoge bien tus palabras, porque dejaré que Hakon entre aquí y te despedace, eres su primo...-.

_"Muchos primos contraen matrimonio"-._

-¿Estás seguro de que la quieres para ti Eric?-.

Asentí despacio.

-¿Y ella siente lo mismo?-.

Volví a asentir.

-Es una niña, es muy joven-.

_"Lo sé..."-._

-Bien, si ella quiere podeis empezar una relación de novios... y más adelante podeis casaros-.

Respiré hondo.

-Pero antes tengo que hablarlo con Hakon- se levantó de la silla y caminó silenciosamente hacia la puerta- Y... Eric...-.

La miré fijamente.

-Si vuelves a intentar follar a mi hija en mi techo, te la cortaré con las tijeras con las que me igualo las puntas ¿ha quedado claro?-.

Asentí despacio.

-yo no repito las cosas-.

Eso era verdad, me constaba.


	19. Chapter 19

_**CAPITULO 19**_

**(Pov Anastasia)**

Me había cansado de llorar.

Me deje caer en mi cama y pase el dorso de mi mano en mis ojos, me picaban mucho.

Mi padre me había encerrado, no me dejaba salir, me estaba desesperando. Yo quería ver a Erik.

La puerta de mi habitación se abrió, y me senté en la cama con la esperanza de ver a Erik, pero no era él, era mi madre.

Suspire cansadamente.

-mamá -murmure -

Ella se acerco hacía mi y se sentó en la cama cruzando delicadamente sus piernas.

-he estado hablando con tu padre y con Erik -.

Respire hondo imaginando todo.

-¿qué ha pasado? - murmure.

-tu padre no quiere que estés con Erik -comenzó a decir ella -pero he hablado con el, y si tu quieres, solo si tu quieres pueden comenzar una relación como novios.

Sonreí al escuchar a mi madre, y la abrace con todas mis fuerzas haciendo que se tumbe en la cama.

-aaaaaahhhhhhhhh -grite mientras sonreía -¿enserio? ¿Enserio? -.

Ella asintió, y se sentó en la cama arreglando su cabello.

-enserio, ¿estás segura él es tu primo? -.

-sí, sí, sí, sí, estoy muy segura -la mire -tengo que ver a Erik -.

-está en su habitación -.

Asentí, y me baje de un salto de la cama.

**(Pov Erik)**

-No me gusta que estés con mi hija, eres un pervertido, un gran pervertido -.

Solo pude suspirar.

Era mejor no decirle nada.

-esto no se quedara de esta manera, he llamado a toda la familia, esto no puede ser -.

_"¿Has llamado a mis padres?" _- le pregunte en lenguaje de señas

-he dicho a todos - me miro fijamente -no quiero que estés a solas con mi hija, no te lo permito, te irás a la casa Casannova.

_"pero..."_ -.

-a un no te tomado una decisión definitiva Erik y haz el favor de no cabrearme más -.

No dijo más nada, solo se fue de la habitación.

Frote las manos en mi rostro, esto sería difícil.


	20. Chapter 20

_**CAPITULO 20**_

**(Pov Troy)**

-a ver si lo entiendo, mi nieta se casará con su primo por parte de tu familia- dijo v recapitulando los últimos veinte minutos de conversación-.

-Joder tío- dijo en voz baja Hannival- ¿y a mí me llamais pervertido?-.

-Bueno hasta ahora no le ha comprado muñecas- dijo Duque-.

-Al a mierda con todo...- dijo V- no me esperaba eso de Eric, parecía un chico respetuoso con tu... familia-.

-y tan respetuosos, si no llega a ser por mi anoche la desvirga- di otra calada a mi porro mirando al techo- y Xinia está de su parte-.

-Mujeres...- dijo Duque sirviéndose otra copa- siempre están de parte de quien más desfavorecido parece-.

-Cierto- dijo V- joder menuda racha de pervertidos llevas en tu casa-.

-Si... primero el zombie y ahora el primo- dijo Hannival estallando en una carcajada- mierda, no vale ni como para título de una porno-.

-Creo que... creo que voy a matarlo-.

-Eso serían problemas con los Winchester y no queremos eso- sentenció V-.

-Oye ahora que lo pienso- le dije a Hakon- su familia está de acuerdo-.

-Sí, todos parecen de acuerdo menos yo-.

-Bueno quizás el problema sea tuyo entonces-.

-Te diré algo- dijo V mirando a Hakon- por muchos hombres que vengan a pedir a tu hija... jamás ninguno, te parecerá lo suficientemente bueno para ella, eso te lo adelanto-.

-Eso ya lo sé V pero es familia-.

-Y si no lo fuese seguro que encontrarías otra cosa que decir sobre el muchacho, si ella lo quiere se irá, Xinia es la viva prueba de esa mierda-.

-Que te jodan V, Xinia y yo no somos familia-.

-¿Y si llega a ser tu prima?-.

-Eso es diferente-.

-Dime, si Xinia hubiese sido tu prima... igual te hubieses casado con ella-.

-Si- dijo arrugando la frente-.

-Ahí está tu respuesta-.

-Que bien, ya tengo compañero- le dije a Hakon riéndome- pasa el porro-.


	21. Chapter 21

_**CAPITULO 21**_

**(Pov Hakon)**

Toda mi familia como los Casannova estábamos reunidos en el salón de los Casannova, en unos de los tantos salones.

Al parecer el único que no estaba de acuerdo era yo. Y debía decir que esto era injusto.

Muy injusto.

-Me siento muy feliz por la noticia -dijo mi tío Harek -.

-claro que sí, mi sobrino se casara -dijo Jon, el marido de Linna. Hermana de Karianna, madre de Erik.

-la boda debe ser lo más rápido posible -dijeron todos a la vez.

-si ellos están de acuerdo, no veo oposición para oponerme -dije Blasco.

Cuando escuche a Blasco lo mire, y si mi mirada hubiese lanzado balas, en este momento mi primo estaría muerto.

-¿qué? -me dijo él en nórdico -si los chicos están de acuerdo no me opondré -me repitió -.

Respire hondo.

-aparte ambos son Winchester -dijo Finn.

Mi tío mayor, todos los miramos.

-Como dije, son Winchester, ambos pura sangre. Sus hijos...-

-saldrán retrasados -murmure bajo.

-Hakon -dijo Xinia acariciando mi mano -.

Suspire mirando hacia el jardín.

Allí estaban Erik y Anastasia hablando en donde todo el mundo lo podríamos ver.

-ya está todo dicho -dijo el Derek. El padre de Erik -¿qué fecha se fijara la boda? -.

Todos me miraron.

-Hakon -me dijo Blasco -¿estás de acuerdo? -.

-no -.

Troy comenzó a reírse junto a su fiel amigo Hannival.

-yo hablare con el -dijo Xinia cogiéndome de la mano y sacándome del salón.


	22. Chapter 22

_**CAPITULO 22**_

**(Pov Xinia)**

Llevé a Hakon a nuestra habitación, nuestro refugio y me senté en la cama, el hizo lo mismo y respiró hondo.

-Hakon...-.

-Sé lo que vas a decirme-.

-Entonces porque no... lo aceptas-.

-Porque es una niña-.

-Judit también lo era, y yo-.

-Era diferente-.

-Era exactamente igual... de lo único que me arrepiento en esta vida es de que mi Judit no gozase de un noviazgo... y fuese terriblemente forzada por un animal, pero finalmente ella ahora es feliz... ¿no puede Anastasia tener lo mismo?-.

-Es muy pequeña-.

-Hakon-.

Me senté a horcajadas sobre él y lo miré fijamente acunando su rostro en mis manos.

-Ellos se quieren, tu sabes lo que es eso ¿verdad?-.

Asintió despacio.

-Se aman... y eso no se puede cambiar-.

Acerqué mi rostro al suyo y lo besé en los labios, cerré mis ojos disfrutando de su contacto, acaricié su espalda por debajo de su jersey oscuro.

-Todo saldrá bien Hakon- asintió despacio y me tocó el cabello-.

-Todo saldrá bien- repitió-.

-Sí, yo me ocupo de todo ¿vale?-.

Asintió despacio y se tumbó en la cama, sonreí y me acurruqué en su pecho.

-Quedémonos aquí un momento...- susurré-.

-Todo el tiempo que quieras, lo sabes-.

Asentí y noté como me abrazó fuerte contra su pecho.

-Moriría por ti, y por ellas... por mi hijo...-.

-Lo sé, eres un buen hombre y te quiero tanto...-.

-Y yo, a ti... también-.

Sentí sus labios sobre mi frente y como sus dedos tocaban mi cabello despacio.

**(Pov Eric)**

Me senté al lado de Anastasia y la vi jugar con una de sus mascotas, un zorro, al cual acariciaba, le gustaba su compañía, mirarla era todo un espectáculo, todo estaba hablado y por mucho que Hakon no quisiese, esto seguía adelante.

-¿Podemos hablar un momento contigo hijo?- dijo Troy, el tatuado y Hannival-.

Asentí y me levanté.

_"Ahora vuelvo..."_ - le dije por señas a Anastasia que asintió y seguí a los tatuados que andaban casi igual...


	23. Chapter 23

_**CAPITULO 23**_

**(Pov Erik)**

Seguí a los tatuados. Alias los gemelos que se movían, hablaban y hacían todo igual.

Fuimos adentro de la casa y bajamos al sótano.

Respire hondo imaginando lo que se vendría.

-chico - me dijo Troy.

Lo mire.

Me preguntaba qué diría si estos dos no me entendería y pasaba de mover las manos como un idiota a la nada.

-Hemos visto nacer y creer a Anastasia, es la pequeña de toda la familia -

Asentí.

-ella es una niña, como su hermana. Debes cuidarlo y ocuparte de ella, ¿puedes entender lo que digo? -.

Asentí de nuevo.

-el día que llegues a dañarla ten por seguro que ser el primero en ayudar a Hakon en quitar tu piel mientras sigues con vida -.

Respire todo lo hondo que pude asistiendo.

-y un consejo -.

Lo mire.

-No intentes alejar a su hija de ellos, porque son capaz de matarte -.

Los dos se fueron subiendo las escaleras del sótano.

Cuando estuve solo me senté en las escaleras y comencé a fumar.

Escuche como alguien bajabas las escaleras y por el perfume sabía que era Anastasia.

Ella acaricio mi hombro y se sentó a mi lado sonriendo, le sonreí y bese su mejilla. Se sonrojo y miro sus manos.

Acaricie sus manos, y con timidez levanto su vista mirándome.

_"¿quieres estar conmigo?"_ - le pregunte con mis manos.

-siiiiiiiiii -me abrazo haciendo que sonría.

_"yo también" -_la mire y bese su frente - _"Hakon está muy enfadado" -_.

-mi ma hablara con él, ya se le pasara -.

Un carraspeo hiso que Anastasia se levantara de un salto. También me levante y nos giramos.

Allí estaba Hakon.

-ve con tu madre Anastasia -

-pero..-

-ahora -.

Ella suspiro y me miro.

_"Ve, mas tarde te buscare" -_.

Asintió y salió de allí sonriendo.

Cuando estuvimos solos Hakon me pego contra la pared poniendo una mano en mi garganta.

-con un poco de fuerza podría matarte -me miro fijamente -daña a mi hija y ten por seguro que te mato, no sin antes hacerte sufrir hasta el último segundo -.

Me soltó y se giro caminando hacia unas de las puertas del sótano.

-no te quedes ahí parado como un imbécil -me dijo -ven y ayúdame, debo darle de comer a mi león -.


	24. Chapter 24

_**CAPITULO 24**_

**(Pov Anastasia)**

Estaba jugando con mis muñecas en mi habitación y la puerta sonó. Arrugué la frente.

Me levanté y abrí la puerta despacio, y vi a una mujer rubia

muy parecida a mí.

-Hola- dijo sonriendo-.

-Hola- susurré- ¿quién eres?-.

-Soy tu abuela... Anastasia-.

Di un paso hacia atrás.

-Pero mi abuela está muerta-.

-Todos los hijos y los hijos de tus hijos podrán ver y vivir en dos mundos-.

Me senté en la cama y ella hizo lo mismo.

-Tu padre está muy triste porque piensa que te ha perdido-.

-Eso no es verdad-.

-Pero él lo piensa, tuve que dejar a tu padre cuando era muy pequeño, Xinia se ocupa mucho de él y lo quiere mucho, a veces hablo con ella en sueños... pero tú y Judit sois sus hijas... y os quiere cerca. Él sabe que Troy no alejará a

Judit de él, es como un pacto no escrito entre Troy y Hakon, pero sabe que tú te tendrás que ir con Eric y eso no lo puede soportar-.

-No, yo me quedaré aquí... no quiero irme lejos de mi padre-.

-Eso se lo tienes que dejar claro a Eric... estoy segura de que si hablas con él podréis poner en marcha... algún acuerdo familiar con los Casannova, Duque y V son buenos chicos, la etapa negra de esa familia quedó atrás cuando su padre murió-.

Asentí despacio.

-Ve a hablar con Eric... necesita saber que tú necesitas quedarte aquí, no te encierres como yo, por mucho que lo quieras... ese no es lugar para una joven como tu-.

Asentí en silencio y vi como se marchó.

Me quedé allí sentada, acababa de hablar con mi abuela...

**(Pov Eric)**

Llame a la puerta de la habitación de Anastasia.

-Adelante- dijo ella-.

Entré y la noté rara.

"¿te pasa algo?"-.

-No... pero tenemos que hablar-.

Mierda... me puse nervioso al instante y me senté en la cama a su lado, dejando la puerta abierta, como una señal de "no me follaré a tu hija Hakon...".

-Yo no quiero irme de Italia-.

"pero si nos casamos tendrás que venir a mi casa"-.

-Podremos ir a visitarla pero yo... necesito estar aquí es una condición inamovible si quieres que estemos juntos-.

Respiré hondo y cerré los ojos.

"Tu padre quiere matarme..."-.

-Mi padre no quiere alejarse de mí y yo lo quiero mucho, también a mi hermana... y a mi abuelo y abuela...-.

"Pero también es mi familia..."-.

-No compares Eric, diez minutos con ellos me han hecho darme cuenta de que nunca has tenido un padre que te quiera, tu madre está más pendiente de las normas que de tus sentimientos y el resto de tu familia no le interesa lo que pienses o no...-.

Me levanté de la cama.

"Necesito pensar Anastasia"-.

-Yo no...-.

"Silencio... te has pasado"-.


	25. Chapter 25

_**CAPITULO 25**_

**(Pov Anastasia)**

¿Me habría pasado con lo que dije?, pero era verdad y nadie me lo podía negar.

Erik se había encerrado en su habitación y golpee la puerta para que me dejase pasar, pero no me abrió. Estaba molesto, y el debía tener sus razones.

Pero no podía retratarme de lo dije, ya que era lo que pensaba y sentía.

Suspire y abrace a mi cocodrilo de peluche mientras esperaba a que Erik quisiese salir para poder hablar con él.

Estaba sentada en frente de la puerta de su habitación.

Escuche unos pasos subir por las escaleras, pensé que sería mi padre.

También debía hablar con él y decirle que no me iría lejos suyo. Que me quedaría cerca de él. Como me había dicho mi abuela.

-¿qué haces aquí Anastasia? -.

Levante mi vista y allí estaba Troy que me miraba fijaba. Él era el marido de mi hermana y vivía a unas pocas calles de casa.

Se sentó a mi lado.

-esperando a Erik -murmure -se ha enfadado -.

-¿y eso porque? -.

-porque le dije que no me quería ir lejos... y él no lo entiendo -.

-entiendo -me miro -¿le has dicho algo más? -.

-pues que su familia es diferente y que su madre se preocupa más por las normas que por el -susurre.

Troy se quedo mirándome y respiro hondo.

-¿piensas que he hecho mal? -lo mire.

-está bien que le hayas dicho lo que pensabas -dijo -pero debiste usar otras palabras -

Suspire y mire mis manos.

-es natural que él te quiera llevar a su casa, y es natural que te quieras quedar cerca de tus padres.

Respire hondo.

-esto es complicado -.

-no, no lo es. De hecho es muy simple -.

Me lo quede mirando.

-ustedes dos deben hablar -dijo mientras se levantaba -.

**(Pov Erik)**

Había escuchado la conversación que Anastasia tuvo con Troy-

Era imposible no escucharla, estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

Debía hablar con ella. Me levante del suelo ya abrí la puerta, cuando lo hice ella se levanto y abrazo mas fuerte a su peluche.

-¿puedo pasar? -.

Asentí y me hice a un lado dejando la puerta abierta.

Se sentó en la cama y me miro.

-no quise ofenderte -murmuro -pero tampoco puedo mentirte -.

_"Tú no conoces a mis padres, ni todo lo que mi madre ha hecho por mi desde que se dio cuenta mi problema"_ -le dije en señas-.

-no, no lo sé y me gustaría saberlo, me gustaría saber todo de ti Erik yo te quiero mucho -.

Asentí.

-pero tampoco quiero irme lejos de mis padres -.

_"si nos casamos, eso sería lo correcto y lo sabes bien. También eres Winchester"-._

Ella suspire y miro sus manos.

Me senté a su lado y acaricie su cabello con mi mano.

_"pero tampoco quiero que estés triste, ni quiero que Hakon me termine por odiar" -._

-¿qué quieres decir? -.

Medio sonríe.

_"déjame pensar en algo" -._

Ella sonrió y me abrazo con fuerza.


	26. Chapter 26

_**CAPITULO 26**_

**(Pov Anastasia)**

Llamé a la puerta de la habitación de mi padre y él me abrió sin camisa.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?-.

Asintió y salió cerrando la puerta despacio, seguramente mí madre estaría dormida.

-Papá... yo no me voy a ir de aquí- susurré- Eric dice que buscaremos una solución y así yo me puedo quedar aquí con él y contigo...-.

-Hija yo... pienso que eres tan joven- acarició mi pelo- muy joven... y quizás Eric no es lo que quieras y estás confundida-.

-No lo estoy papá yo le quiero tanto-.

-¿Y cómo la sabes?-.

-Porque lo llevo en el pecho- murmuré-.

-Entiendo... siendo así no me queda más remedio que admitirlo... pero no sé si podre...-.

Lo abracé todo lo fuerte que pude.

-Nadie me va a separar de ti nunca papá-.

Él respiró hondo y me abrazó de igual manera.

-Eso está bien...-.

-Eric buscará una solución-.

-Si... eso hará-.

Lo miré y le sonreí, me devolvió la sonrisa.

-Te acompaño a tu cuarto-.

Asentí y me acompañó a mi habitación.

-Estaré fuera por si me necesitas-.

-Vale- susurré metiéndome en la cama-.

**(Pov Eric)**

"_Tengo que hablar contigo_"- le dije a Hakon cuando le vi salir de la habitación de mi prometida-.

-Adelante- siseó-.

"_No intento quitarte a tu hija... y estoy intentando hablar_ _con la familia para quedarme aquí, me trasladaría, compraría_ _una casa... creo que la que está al lado de zombie boy está_ _libre, así ella estaría cerca de su hermana y a una calle_ _de aquí... quizás con el tiempo nos mudemos a mi casa pero_ _dentro de mucho tiempo... tampoco es mi intención dejarla _ _embarazada el primer año de casados, es muy joven y lo _ _entiendo... no quiero que sufra"_-.

Hakon me miró fijamente por un momento.

-Espero que la cuides, porque yo aún soy el señor Winchester ¿sabes lo que eso significa?-.

Asentí.

-Puedo cortártela y hacer que te la comas si a mí me parece así que ten mucho cuidado-.

Asentí de nuevo viendo como se marchaba... bueno, no había ido del todo mal, seguía respirando.


	27. Chapter 27

_**CAPITULO 27**_

**(Pov Anastasia)**

Estaba tomada de la mano con Erik, estábamos en la casa Casannova. Todos los clanes de la familia estaban reunidos, hoy sería un día muy importante para mí.

A pesar de que mi padre no quería, pero lo iba aceptando poco a poco y gracia a la ayuda de mi madre.

_"¿Estas feliz?"_ - me pregunto Erik en señas-

Le sonreí y asentí.

-Mucho, ¿y tú? -.

_"Claro que si"_ -me miro por unos segundos- _"¿Estas segura?"_ -.

-Mucho, muy, segura -le sonreí -.

"Me alegra saberlo" -.

Me sonreí y me cogió de nuevo de la mano.

Algunas personas nos miraban discretamente, mi madre estaba junto a mi padre, y este solo bebía cerveza en un rincón. La familia de Eirk, que también eran mis tíos, estaba muy emocionados. Decían que nuestra unión era algo que hace mucho no pasaba en la familia Winchester y que era un gran honor, como también una bendición.

No entendía mucho, pero me alegraba de que estén contentos.

_"Te gustara la casa que he comprado para ti, mañana podemos ir a verla" -._

-¿enserio? -.

_"Si, está en frente de la casa de tu cuñado y tu hermana, y a una calle de la casa de tus padres" -._

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH -Grite y lo abrace fuerte -gracias, gracias, gracias -.

_"estas feliz" -._

-mucho -susurre y sonreí - pero, ¿tu estas feliz? -.

_"si tu lo estas, estoy feliz"_ - sonrió -.

-pero, pero, ¿De qué trabajaras? -.

_"tú no te preocupes por nada" -._

-Erik -.

Ambos levantamos la vista y allí estaba Blasco junto a mi abuelo V y duque.

-ya es la hora -.

El asintió beso mi frente y se fue con ellos al centro de la sala.

Mi padre se levanto pesadamente y fue al centro del salón, todos lo veían este era un momento importante. Anunciarían mi compromiso con Eirk, a mí, y a todos le pareció bien que haya varias personas así mi padre se podría controlar, pero para ser sincera si quería matar a Erik lo haría sin o con testigos.

-esta noche -comenzó a decir duque -de anunciar el compromiso de Anastasia Winchester Casannova, con Erik Winchester -.


	28. Chapter 28

_**CAPITULO 28**_

**(Pov Duque)**

El chico le había echado huevos y había pedido la mano de la hija de Hakon siendo su prima y sabiendo que su suegro quería cortarlo por la mitad con una motosierra. Era bastante gracioso ver la cara de este en la comida. Normalmente Hakon parecía un perro comiendo con ganas, pero hoy se mantuvo de la mano de su esposa como si esta fuese la que evitaba el baño de sangre. Los Winchester eran gente rara y ya lo sabíamos todos pero ante todo, había que respetar las uniones consensuales entre familias del negocio.

-Eric ha comparado la casa enfrente de vosotros- dijo Anastasia-.

-¿Si?- sonrió su hermana-.

Vaya al parecer el chico no se iba, esto pintaba bien, Hakon no liaría la de Dios es cristo.

Encendí mi puro cuando retiraron los platos de la mesa e hice un gesto a Hakon, este se levantó y ambos fuimos hacia mi despacho.

-¿Que ocurre guitarrista?-.

-No quiero que mi hija pequeña se case-.

-Entiendo, a todos nos ha llegado la hora, mira a mi... con el reverendo- siseé-.

-Ya pero... joder Judit es feliz-.

-¿y qué te hace pensar que ella no lo es ahora?-.

-Eric es su primo-.

-Sí, lo es... mis padres también eran familia, no primos directos pero... antiguamente se hacían estas cosas, están permitidas-.

-Entiendo-.

-Relájate hombre, no quiero tener problemas con el chico-.

-Ni yo tampoco-.

-Vaya, eso es un logro-.

-podrías hacerme un favor-.

-Dime-.

-Podrías dejar que el chico se quede en esta casa, llevo días sin dormir pensando que...-.

-Claro que puede, y sería lo apropiado hasta el día de la boda... sabes si ella aún es...-.

-Virgen, si, por poco... pero si lo sigue siendo-.

-Entonces que espere... que por unos cuantos días no pasará nada-.

-Eso es-.

-Bien, echo está- estreché la mano con la de Hakon y este respiró hondo, parecía aliviado-.


	29. Chapter 29

_**CAPITULO 29**_

**(Pov Anastasia)**

Estaba muy feliz, abrazaba a Erik con todas mis fuerzas. Mi hermana estaba muy emocionada porque seriamos vecinas, y mi hermano desapareció con su mujer.

Dijo que iría a jugar a la cama de duque, no entendía porque pero todos jugaban en la cama de duque.

-Erik -dijo mi madre

Ambos lo miramos y nos cogimos de la mano.

-te quedaras en esta casa hasta el día del casamiento -.

-no -susurre -no quiero -.

-hija, es lo mejor. No es conveniente que vivan en la misma casa estando comprometidos -.

Suspire triste.

Erik tomo mi mentón para que lo vea a los ojos.

_"No estés tristes" _-dijo con señas _-"nos veremos todos días" -_.

-está bien -murmure y sonreí -.

Mi madre se desvaneció como siempre lo hacía, parecía un lindo fantasma.

-quiero que el casamiento sea lo más pronto posible -susurre avergonzada-

El sonrío, y me abrazo acercándome hacia él.

-¿tu quieres? -le mire.

Asintió.

-¿cuándo? -.

_"Por mi ahora mismo, pero ahí tu Hakon no me lo perdonaría. Es mejor esperar a la fecha pactada, solo falta unos días"-._

El tenia razón, mi padre estaba tenso y era mejor que esté tranquilo por el bien de todos.

-preparare el casamiento, te gustara mucho mucho -.

_"estoy seguro, y más me gustara estando tu ahí" _

Me tape la cara con mis manos sonriendo.

-¿Sabes algo? -murmure y entre abrí mis dedos para mirarle -te quiero mucho mucho -.

"yo también te quiero mi Anastasia"


	30. Chapter 30

_**CAPITULO 30**_

**(Pov Karl)**

Los días habían pasado rápidos y ahora me encontraba vistiéndome para el gran día. Acompañado por Troy con el que, había desarrollado una amistad.

El hombre era un buen tipo, solo que asustaban sus tatuajes, bueno a mi no, me parecían originales, a pesar de no entender que había visto exactamente alguien como Judit en él ya que ella era una dulce cría con la cual tenía trillizos.

-¿Estás nervioso?-.

Asentí un poco y respiré hondo.

-Bueno todos hemos pasado por eso, cuando yo me casé con Judith no la conocía... no lo suficiente pero fue lo mejor que hice en mi vida, y también estaba nervioso, si no llega a ser por Hannival, me hubiesen cortado los huevos ¿entiendes?-.

Asentí y recordé la historia de Troy y de Judit, la que me contó

Anastasia, y bueno, independientemente del principio, el final resultó bueno y Judit estaba feliz que era lo que importaba.

Hannival entró vestido con un traje gris claro y un chaleco color gris oscuro, una camisa blanca y un sombrero del mismo color... mierda parecía sacado de una revista de los años 50.

-¿Listo?- llevaba varios sellos de plata en sus dedos-.

-Marica estás muy recargado- dijo Troy vestido con un sencillo traje negro pero elegante-.

-Eso lo ¿dices tú pedazo de maricón?-.

-Que te jodan- dijo Troy encendiendo un cigarrillo-.

-¿te gustaría hacerlo tu verdad?- Hannival le dedicó una sonrisa y encendió otro cigarrillo-.

No acababa de comprender como se procesaban respeto estos dos pero bueno, ellos parecían encajarlo bien.

Hannival se quitó dos sellos y se los dio a tu amigo que se los puso en los dedos.

-Vamos por tu pequeño pastelito- dijo Hannival mientras fumaba-.

Su esposa Anny iba corriendo por el pasillo junto a Judit detrás de un par de perros.

-¡Te mancharás!- gritó Troy-.

Pervertido...


	31. Chapter 31

_**CAPITULO 31**_

_**(Pov Anastasia)**_

Estaba muy nerviosa, hoy era el día de la boda junto a Erik, todos estaban aquí. Cuando decían todos, eran todos, y había gente que yo no conocía.

Mi padre me miraba serio, a un a él no le gustaba la idea, y yo creía que nunca le iba a gustar la idea de que me casara con Erik.

Sonreí y sujete su mano.

-estas muy guapo pa -sonreí.

El intento sonreí mirándome.

Llevaba un traje oscuro, y su cabello estaba peinado sujetado en una coleta.

-¿estás segura de lo que harás? -.

-si -sonreí ampliamente -muy segura -.

El asintió un poco resignado, y con delicadeza sujeto mi brazo.

Respire hondo, y ambos entramos en el salón donde se haría la boda. Camine junto a mi padre hacia el altar mientras fijaba mi mirada en Erik.

Cuando llegue junto a mi padre al altar, este me entrego a Erik.

-te estaré vigilando -siseo mi padre y fue junto a mi madre.

Erik respiro hondo y sujeto mi brazo.

Tuve que sonreír, pensé que mi padre haría un escándalo, pero solo fue una advertencia.

Ambos miramos al sacerdote que teníamos el frente, el cual nos casaría.

**(Pov Erik)**

_"Acepto"_ -dije con lenguaje de señas cuando el cura me pregunto.

-acepto, acepto, acepto -dijo Anastasia sonriendo antes de que le terminara de hablar.

Sonreí al escucharla y varias de las personas rieron.

-pueden...-

Y nuevamente antes de que terminase de hablar la sujete de la cintura y bese sus labios.

-Pervertido -escuche como murmuro Hakon.

Intente olvidarme un momento de él.

Ahora Anastasia era mi esposa, y nada ni nadie me separaría de ella.

Jamas.

La cuidaría y la atendería. Mi vida estaría dedica a mi esposa.

Me separe a regañadientes de ella, todavía no era el momento, tenía que esperar hasta más tarde. Ahora teníamos una recepción y debíamos quedarnos.


	32. Chapter 32

_**CAPITULO 31**_

**(Pov Eric)**

Esa recepción fue de lo más aburrida, los Casannova me contaron la historia de la familia, sin tapujos, eran cosas que ya sabía y se sabía que veneraban por encima de todas las cosas a su madre.

-Así que... Hakon tiene derecho a matarte según nuestras normas si haces daño a tu hija- explicó V-.

Asentí, también lo sabía.

_"No le haré daño a mi esposa"-_ gesticulé con las manos-.

-¿Qué dice?- preguntó duque-.

-Que no le hará daño a su mujer- explicó Troy-.

-Eso esperamos, y esperamos que todo esté bien... sobre todo ahora que estarás aquí... en nuestro territorio-.

-El chico sabrá cómo hacerlo- dijo Hannival en mi defensa- Troy se ocupará de enseñarle como van las cosas en Italia-.

-Si- dijo Troy- yo me ocupo ya que Hakon no querrá-.

Mi reciente suegro estaba callado y serio muy serio.

-No entiendo cómo has podido...- comenzó-.

-Hakon...- le cortó Duque-.

-ES TU PRIMA PERVERTIDO-.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

_-"No tengo porque aguantar esto y lo sabes bien Duque, me he casado y ahora si me permitís tengo que pasar tiempo con mi mujer en nuestra nueva casa"-._

**(Pov Anastasia)**

Miré a Anny y a Judit que se sentaron conmigo.

-¿Sabes lo que pasará ahora?- dijo Anny-.

Negué.

-Ahora es cuando él te hace mujer ¿no?- dijo Judit- así lo llama mamá-.

-Sí, ahora él te hará mujer-.

-Oye... no asustarla- dijo mi madre y se sentó a mi lado- hija ahora vas a dar un gran paso con tu marido-.

-¿Que paso?-.

-Pues básicamente te follará- dijo Atenea levantando una copa de vodka-.

-Mamá...- le regañó Xinia-.

-Dile las cosas como son- mi abuela era divertida y lista y muy guapa, se sentó a mi lado y me miró fijamente- no tengas miedo, habrá polvos mucho mejores que el primero pero será este el que marcará tu vida-.

Asentí... polvo... ¿polvo?.

-No lo entiendo-.

-Mañana lo entenderás- dijo Anny en un susurro-.


	33. Chapter 33

_**CAPITULO 33**_

**(Pov Anastasia)**

Estaba nerviosa, no sabía lo que pasaría a partir de ahora. Erik no me dijo nada, solo cogió mi mano, nos subimos al coche, y vinimos hacia la nuestra casa.

Mi casa me gustaba, era grande. Tenía varias habitaciones, y seguramente era muy luminosa.

Miraba atenta hacia todos los lados mientras Erik caminaba hacia las escaleras, las cuales subimos despacio, intente parecer tranquilar pero no podía.

Tenía mucha curiosidad.

Entramos en una habitación en la cual en el medio había una enorme cama de madera, la cual estaba tallada a mano.

Escuche como Erik cerró la puerta, y me quede quieta sin saber qué hacer.

Sentí sus manos en mi cintura y como poco a poco iba subiendo.

Mordí con fuerza mi sintiendo como comenzaba a desabrocharme los botines del vestido que llevaba, uno a uno mientras acariciaba la piel de mi espalda, un pequeño escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo.

Pude sentir como beso mi hombro mientras hacía que los tirantes de mi vestido bajaran por mis brazos lentamente.

El vestido cayó al suelo, y sentí vergüenza porque nunca había estado con un hombre en esta situación y no sabía bien qué hacer. Quise cubrirme pero el sujeto mis brazos, y despacio me dio vuelta haciendo que lo mires a los ojos.

"-no te cubras delante de mi" -me dijo con señas.

Asentí despacio y él me sujeto en brazos llevándome hacia la cama.

Quito mis zapatos, mis bragas y mi sujetador. Cuando lo hiso tape mi rostro con mis manos.

Erik se tumbo sobre mí, y cuando lo hiso abrí mis dedos mirándolo el me miraba mientras sonreía y pude notar que ya no llevaba camisa, su piel quemaba y era algo que me gustaba mucho.

Quito las manos de mi rostro y me beso en los labios, cuando lo hice lo abrace fuerte por el cuello sintiendo como sus manos me sujetaba de la cintura e iban subiendo poco a poco hacia mis pechos, los cuales acaricio y sujeto, al hacerlo hice mi cabeza hacia atrás sobre la almohada y lance un gemido.

Su mano fue hacia mi entrepierna y quise juntarlas pero no pude, Erik ingreso su dedo en esa parte tan intima.

**(Pov Erik)**

Ingrese unos de mis dedos en su sexo, era cálido y al principio costaba pero poco a poco comencé hacer un movimiento circular mientras deslizaba mi lengua alrededor de su pezón haciendo que ella gimiera con fuerza sujetándose de las sabanas.

Rodee su cintura con unos de mis brazos para evitar que se moviese, aumentando el movimiento de mis dedos mientras deslizaba mi pulgar por su clítoris, ella no tardo mucho en correrse.

Tuve que sonreír al escucharla y acercar mi boca a la de ella para besarla mientras la sujetaba con más firmeza para que no se moviese y retire mi mano despacio comenzando a introducir mi miembro poco a poco. Al principio pude notar cómo se tenso hasta que pude ingresar en ella, estar con una virgen siempre era reconfortante y mucho mas sabiendo que era tu esposa.

Cerré mis ojos y acerque mi boca a su cuello para poder olerla. Su aroma era único, dulce.

Comencé a moverme despacio sobre ella notando como iba relajándose y comenzando a gemir mientras me sujetaba de los brazos con sus pequeñas manos.

Gruñí roncamente y acerque mi boca a la de ella besándola con ferocidad mientras entraba y salía de ella incrementando los movimientos.

Lleve ambas manos a su cintura y la sujete con fuerza haciendo que mis dedos quedaran marcados, mordí sus labios mientras ella sujetaba mi pelo con una de sus manos, recline mi cabeza hacia atrás a la vez que un gruñido gurutal salia de mí y me corría en su interior.

Anastasia era mi esposa, solo mi.


	34. Chapter 34

_**CAPITULO 34: EPILOGO**_

**(Pov Anastasia)**

Estaba bastante feliz, ya hacía un mes de mi casamiento y las cosas no podían ir mejor.

Eric y mi padre parecían entenderse solo un poco más, la culpa la tuvo Troy que les dijo que puntos tenían en común, él se preocupaba por mí, era mi cuñado y lo quería mucho porque cuidaba a mi hermana.

Sonreí hacia mi madre que intentaba partir la carne para meterla en la hoya.

-Mamá lo haces mal- dijo Judit y la cortó en rápidos movimientos-.

-Lo siento hija, estoy acostumbrada a tratar con otro tipo de carne muerta-.

Hice una mueca pero me tuve que reír, hoy disfrutaríamos de una comida Winchester.

Todo estaba mejor de lo que podía esperar, sonreí para mí misma y seguí preparando la comida.

No tardó mucho en hacerse y enseguida nos sentamos a la mesa.

Eric se sentó a mi lado pero pronto me sentó en sus piernas, y comeríamos en el mismo plato.

-Te amo- le susurré-.

_"Te amo"-_ vocalizó acariciando mis piernas mientras mi padre servía la comida en los platos.

* * *

_**Hola! Queremos agradecerles x leer esta historia, esperamos seguir contando con ustedes. Saludos, Srta Morena y Valeria Vulturi.**_


End file.
